Infinite Dreams
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "La cama se hunde por el costado izquierdo y Shion suspira, entreabriendo párpados pesados. Cuando distingue la silueta pequeña y tonificada de Dohko, se gira sobre el costado, haciendo espacio para que se cuele bajo las mantas." Dohko/Shion. YAOI ligerito. Oneshot


**Título:** Infinite Dreams.

 **Resumen:** _"_ _La cama se hunde por el costado izquierdo y Shion suspira, entreabriendo párpados pesados. Cuando distingue la silueta pequeña y tonificada de Dohko, se gira sobre el costado, haciendo espacio para que se cuele bajo las mantas."_

 **Clasificación:** PG-13 y menos creo.

 **Advertencias:** Una babosidad que se ocurrió una noche de insomnio porque aparentemente sólo puedo escribir babosidades y porque estoy bloqueada, no sé cual es el resultado. Ni lo he leído. Es muy Meh pero bueeeh. Y la verdad es que a estos dos yo sólo los puedo ver como el mejor bromance ever, aquí se me colo otra cosa.

 **Tipo:** FLUFFosidad máxima, slice of life creo.

 **Pareja principal:** Dohko/Shion

 **Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

 **Razón:** Ficsotón Dohko/Shion. Levantarme el veto al ficsotón por si las moscas

 **Dedicatoria:** seadragon , porque me ofrecí voluntaria olvidando mi veto vergonzoso.

 **Comentarios adicionales:** Soy la flojedad. Ni el titulo tiene sentido y quizás después lo cambie, lo edita o desaparezca esto completo pero ahora, en pro del ficsotón...es lo que hay Peeeeero, me merezco una galleta porque se quedó como oneshot chiquitito yay!

 **Estado:** Completo.  
 **  
N.º de palabras:** 1300 ~~

 **Última actualización:** 11 de mayo de 2018.

* * *

 **Infinite Dreams.**

La cama se hunde por el costado izquierdo y Shion suspira, entreabriendo párpados pesados. Cuando distingue la silueta pequeña y tonificada de Dohko, se gira sobre el costado, haciendo espacio para que se cuele bajo las mantas.

Tiene el cabello ligeramente más largo y revuelto, húmedo.

Tiene ese aroma fresco, a bosque, impregnado en el cuerpo. La piel tibia no ha perdido la costumbre de acurrucarse contra su costado, entre sus brazos, apenas Shion extiende el brazo e inventa un hueco entre su torso y sus piernas en el que encaja a la perfección.

 _'_ _Te he extrañado tanto'_ , dice. Su voz a perdido jovialidad.

Shion no responde, mantiene los ojos cerrados, más dormido que despierto, pero lo abraza con fuerza y le besa la frente. Está caliente. Abre un ojo y susurra apenas.

 _'_ _¿Dohko?'_

Cuestiona pero Dohko lo acalla chistando suave.

 _'_ _No es nada'_

Siente su respiración cálida contra el cuello, marcando un compás letárgico que lo lleva de vuelta al sueño. En medio de ese sopor, siente sus manos en la espalda, dibujando líneas invisibles y casi conscientes; Dohko tiene la manía subconsciente de dibujar, con la punta de sus dedos, sus constelaciones entrelazadas.

Shion le pone una mano en la nuca por costumbre, jugueteando con los cabellos que tienden a rizarse tras sus orejas. Se remueve en un sueño frágil, suspira y se estira, metiendo una pierna entre las de Dohko y enseñando el cuello.

Recuerda, tarde, que no hay tigre que se resista a una presa expuesta y desprevenida.

Siente la punta de la lengua primero. Casi tímida. Fuera de práctica. Le deja hacer.

Dohko lame despacio, lamidas cortas, pausadas, como si reconociese terreno. De a poco recobra confianza, da lamidas más largas, enrosca la lengua con un poco de fuerza al final del corrido, casi llegando al ángulo de su mandíbula. La lengua es reemplazada por labios carnosos que besan sin apuro. Apenas un contacto primero, otra contacto y una lamida suave después. Un beso, una lengua que se retuerce y una pequeña succión que logra, por fin, arrancarle un gemido.

Siente que le vibra el estómago con su risa apagada contra su cuello.

Sonríe, renuente, aún negándose a abrir los ojos, y en venganza, se gira hasta quedar de espaldas, arrastrando a Dohko con él hasta tenerlo encima. Su risa, al menos, aún mantiene la jovialidad de antaño.

 _'_ _Entonces… ¿Me extrañas también?'_

Shion resopla. _'_ _Desde luego. Todo el tiempo'_. Mantiene las manos sobre las caderas de Dohko, firmes, y recoge una pierna, obligándose a alzar apenas sus caderas. Dohko jadea quedo y empuña las manos sobre su pecho, tironeando su camiseta. Espera que no le quede duda alguna de cuánto lo ha extrañado estos años.

Lo siente removerse sobre su cuerpo, estirarse y contraerse, embistiendo contra su estómago con calma. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que Dohko ya no tiene apuro. Una mano abandona el lugar sobre su pecho y siente la frente caliente de Dohko en su lugar. La mano acaricia el camino hacia arriba, arrastrando los mechones de cabello que le caen sobre los ojos, hasta que el brazo de Dohko le enmarca el rostro. Siente que se alza sobre sus brazos despacio, sin dejar de friccionarse contra él en un vaivén casi balsámico.

Los dedos de Dohko juguetean con sus cabellos y le roza la frente con el pulgar, presionando entre los dos lunares violeta.

 _'_ _Abre los ojos, Shion'_ , murmura.

Obedece. Apenas vislumbra sus facciones en la penumbra, pero clava la vista en sus ojos. Dohko sonríe y se inclina lo suficiente para tocarle los labios con los suyos. Presiona un poco. Se aleja apenas siente que Shion asoma la lengua. No deja de moverse y ahora, Shion lo acompaña, sigue su ritmo, sintiendo la fricción de la ropa y las erecciones que se esconden bajo ella.

Dohko le toca el rostro con la otra mano. Desliza dos dedos desde su sien, por la mejilla, hasta sus labios. Le dibuja los labios con los dedos hasta que Shion saca la lengua y los lame. Succiona un dedo primero, luego los dos y Dohko jadea. Se desespera y le sostiene el mentón entre el pulgar y el índice, le besa dejando caer la lengua dentro de su boca como una cascada se deja caer en su fuente. Sus lenguas se deslizan una contra otra húmedas y calientes, llenándose los labios de saliva hasta que quedan hinchados y fatigados. Shion le muerde el labio a Dohko cuando amenaza con poner distancia.

 _'_ _Shion…'_ , murmura. _'_ _Shion, tengo que irme'_.

Shion gruñe una respuesta que suena parecido a _'_ _todavía no'_. Dohko se ríe de nuevo y a Shion le vibra hasta el alma.

 _'_ _Sigue durmiendo'_ , dice Dohko, dejando un último beso sobre los labios de Shion.

Shion despierta de golpe.

Agitado, sudando, desconcertado. Se sienta en la cama para descubrirse solo. Ni rastro de Dohko. Nada salvo la sensación de un beso fantasmal sobre los labios y un bochorno que se le esparce al cuerpo desde la entrepierna.

Se han soñado antes. Nada fuera de lo común. Pero esta vez hay algo distinto, algo que llama su atención. Los detalles de sus sueños son siempre más débiles, más insustanciales, pero esta vez, no es así. Recuerda con excesiva claridad la frente caliente de Dohko contra su piel.

Frunce el ceño y se levanta con rapidez. Faltan horas aún para que amanezca, pero se viste y se aleja lo más posible de sus aposentos. Teletransportarse causa siempre más vibraciones en el cosmos de las que le gustaría y no tiene intenciones de molestar a nadie con sus arrancadas nocturnas.

En Rozan ya se levanta la mañana. El sol se filtra entre las ramas de los árboles y frente a la gran cascada, inmóvil y dándole la espalda, está sentado Dohko.

Nunca le ha visto tan tranquilo. Es difícil imaginar todo el ímpetu y la energía de su juventud contenidos de esa forma. Shion tuerce la boca en un gesto que pretende ser una sonrisa pero resulta una mueca de lástima; no es de extrañar que controlar el misophetamenos le esté dando problemas al espíritu inquieto de Libra.

Se acerca sin hacer ruido, temeroso de romper la paz que rodea a Dohko. Cuando está a una zancada de distancia, Dohko deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo del revés con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Dohko lleva barba. Nunca le había visto con una. No sabe si le gusta o le desagrada, pero le dan ganas de tocarla. No lo hace.

— Fuiste a verme.

A Dohko se le suaviza la expresión en el rostro y da la sensación de que se avergüenza.

— No es razón para abandonar tus oblig…

Shion le interrumpe poniendo una mano sobre su frente. Hierve en fiebre. Se deja caer hasta estar sentado con las piernas cruzadas tras Dohko. Con la mano aún en su frente, lo obliga a recostarse contra su regazo. Dohko chasquea la lengua y parece molesto cuando habla.

— ¡Aún no puedo controlarla!.

La técnica de los dioses lleva un par de años dándole fiebres intensas cada vez que se esfuerza más de la cuenta. Quiere preguntar qué fue esta vez. Quién estaba en apuros. Qué tanto le desespera no poder entrenar. Quiere regañarle, pero se contiene.

Han pasado años desde que han podido tener un momento así para ellos. Quién sabe cuántos años pasarán antes de poder tener otro que no sea un sueño. La mano que hasta entonces descansaba sobre el pecho de Dohko, donde su corazón latía lento y casi imperceptible, sube hasta su barbilla. Mete los dedos entre los vellos gruesos de la barba cobriza. Siente las mejillas de Dohko contraerse en una sonrisa.

— La barba te hace ver mayor — dice, cuando Dohko posa una mano sobre la suya.

— Me hago mayor, Shion.

— Nos, Dohko — murmura Shion, alzando la vista hacia la cascada y mirando más allá, donde el sello de Atenea permanece firme — Nos hacemos mayores.

Dohko suspira y guarda silencio, disfrutando los breves momentos que le quedan con Shion antes de que sus obligaciones como Patriarca lo reclamen de nuevo.

 **~~FIN~~**


End file.
